


Sunday Morning Daydreams

by Abblefy (TheApplegator)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nicole POV, One Shot, POV Second Person, Waverly POV, Wayhaught - Freeform, sunday morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApplegator/pseuds/Abblefy
Summary: One of the rare instances where Waverly wakes up before NicoleSome Sunday morning fluff from both ladies' perspectives





	Sunday Morning Daydreams

_Waverly_

Her smell hits you before you can even open your eyes. The strong scent of vanilla and sugar all mixed together; a smell which transports you back into childhood memories of flour coated fingers eagerly following along to various sugar cookie recipes. Back into the rarer happy childhood memories. Memories of _before_ mama left.

Breathing deeper, you take in as much as you can of the scent before lifting your eyelids. Your sheer curtains cover the frost ridden windows but still allow dampened rays of light to streak in, providing just enough illumination to indicate that it’s still too early to get up. You debate closing your eyes and trying to sneak in some more sleep but your curiosity surrounding the lady breathing deeply beside you seems more demanding than sleep ever possibly could.

Rolling over onto your left side you get a glimpse of the red-headed women still soundly sleeping just inches in front of you, a sight which still after all this time manages to steal your breath. It’s not often you get these fleeting moments.

Nicole is almost always awake before you, slowly inching out of bed and quietly preparing for work so you can continue dozing. Tiptoeing across the hardwood floors to the bathroom, returning to silently change into the uniform she ironed the night before then slipping off to the kitchen where she fills the house with the smell of coffee. But she always, _always_ ends the routine by entering the bedroom one last time in order to kiss your forehead. Her final step, her unspoken apologize for leaving.

Nicole’s efforts at staying quiet are hardly necessary. The initial loss of her heat and touch usually wakes you first anyways but god she is _so_ adorable for being silent for you. So much so you usually try to stay awake, laying still with eyes closed, awaiting your kiss so you can experience it, remember it.

Despite your best pretending you still seem to get the feeling that she knows you’re awake each time…

But every now and then, like this moment right now, you get the chance to watch what she looks like at her most unguarded. Eyebrows squinting downwards and cheeks twitching as she dreams, drool forming in the corner of her lips, her bare collarbone peeking out from the (completely necessary) four blankets, rising up and down with each breath. The heartwarming sight makes you wonder how you ever lived before this.

Less than a year ago you would have woke up smelling beer and sweat, still fresh off of Champ who had stumbled in at 4am after a late night at Shorty’s with the boys- no doubt full of childish jokes at your expense and flirting with women who were definitely not yourself.

But your current view- this view makes everything up to this point worth it. The catering to other’s personalities. The fears of inadequacy. The unwavering friendliness to drunken bar patrons who you knew just saw you for your body instead of what could also be in your mind: the knowledge, the passion, the darkness…

No it has all been worth it because this uncertainty of who you really are and what- no, _who_ you really want has all led to you waking up next to Nicole Haught.

Nicole Haught. You let the name linger in your mind. Someone who you’re sure won’t leave like all the others. Someone who you know not only knows the real you but loves the real you. The overwhelming kind, history loving, multiple language knowing, quite possibly not-an-Earp but also not-a-revenant you.

In that moment you know you could stay here forever. Because you are hopelessly and deeply in love with her too. Because you are _hers_ and she is _yours_. Because no matter who and where you are in life, you know Nicole is home.

 

* * *

 

_Nicole_

You can feel the pressure of various blankets tugging at your sides, your first indication that the woman sharing her bed has already stirred awake.

With eyes still closed your arms instinctively reach out, seeking contact with the smaller lady who must only be mere inches away given the warm breaths you feel reaching your neck. Her breaths cause a familiar heat to radiate through your chest and a smirk to form in the corners of your lips, impossible to conceal.

“Morning gorgeous” you mumble out while opening your eyes and bam, there she is: _your_ Waverly. An angelic brunette with one incredibly magnetizing smile. Her mouth slightly opens as she shifts closer towards you, her legs begin entwining with yours forcing you to revel in the skin on skin contact. You spot her hand moving forward as she takes hold of a lock of your bright red hair that had been encroaching over your face. Her mouth moves and you think that she’s about to speak but you are instead greeted to her taking your mouth in her own- a short, sweet but undeniably arousing kiss that happens to describe the woman aside you perfectly.

“Mm” you can’t help but moan in response. “I could wake up like this every day” you whisper, the words escaping through your smile.

You wonder how you ever got so incredibly lucky to be able to wake next to Waverly Earp. A _naked_ Waverly Earp at that. You never imagined this was even in the realm of possibility. Of course you hoped it could be all those months ago when you were being blown away by her radiance even as she clumsily stumbled for the words to explain that she had a boyfriend- no a _boy man_.

Even then you knew you had fell for her straight to the bottom with no way to ever get free of your feelings for her. But that lack of an escape route was and still is something that you welcome with your whole heart. You don’t plan on leaving at any point in this lifetime, no matter how complicated and dangerous life in Purgatory gets.

That’s because despite being in a world which can be so cruel and unfair, full of curses and demons- both supernatural and human, Waverly somehow managed to fall for you back.

You find you sometimes pinch yourself as a reminder that _yes_ , this is indeed real life and not just a wonderful dream. But right now no pinching is required because its Waverly’s scrunched eyebrows that take you out of your daydream and you realize you just completely missed whatever the younger lady had said.

“Sorry?” you murmur when the realization that you were lost in your own thoughts arrives on her face.

“I _saiiid_ ” letting the word linger “we should stay in bed all day” the brunette softly expresses, capping off the sentence with a smooch that’s much too brief. She pulls back and is looking at you expectantly, with her eyebrows raised and her top teeth biting down on her bottom lip.

With your smile growing exponentially you manage to huskily say “Oh Waves there’s nothing I’d like to do more” while propping yourself partially up with one elbow and gently nudging Waverly down on her back. Leaning over the amazing woman in front of you, you can’t help but quickly separate the distance until your lips are where they belong- on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed as it's my first fanfic (like ever) but I like Wayhaught and this just popped into my head so i decided to give it a whirl


End file.
